


The Celebration

by SophieD



Series: The Catch [1]
Category: The Catch
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Stealing, Theft, celebration, con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot just pulled off a huge theft and she's looking to celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Love questions, comments and constructive criticism. Would love to write more for these two

Ben is the worrier in the family. Margot has no doubt that her plan will work in spite of the other families present. They didn’t have what she had. Not her brains or her looks or her secret weapon.

They are here to steal a bracelet. A very famous and very expensive bracelet. A bracelet that never leaves the wrist of the wife of the Ambassador.

Tonight is the best night to get it. Tonight is the party. The Ambassador and his wife are celebrating their anniversary. Margot secured an invitation for her and Ben. And for her secret weapon. No thugs, no matter how well connected, are going to ruin this night for her.

She stays close to Ben, watching, waiting. They spotted the bracelet immediately, secured in its usual place on the wife’s left wrist. All they need is a distraction, a chance to get the couple alone and a reason for the crowd to look away.

Ben provides the first. He did his research and learned the song that the Ambassador and his wife danced to at their wedding. As the band begins to play, the Ambassador leads his wife to the dance floor. They begin to dance, staring deep into each other’s eyes. The crowd gathers around the floor, carefully watching the couple sharing their deep love for each other.

Margot snorts. Love. What a ridiculous concept. There is no room for love in her life. Love is weakness, something to be exploited. The loving couple is about to lose their most valuable possession all because of some silly notion that there is one, and only one, person to spend your life with.

The first part of the plan is in motion, now it’s time for the distraction. She leaves Ben’s side and makes her way toward a gorgeous Indian woman. This is her secret weapon. She takes Felicity’s hand and, with a nod, leads her to the center of the dance floor. Already some of the onlookers have changed their focus, wondering what is about to happen.

Margot smiles down at the smaller woman. ‘God she’s beautiful’ she thinks. Her part of the con is going to be very pleasant. She wraps her arm around Felicity’s waist and they begin to dance. She stares into the woman’s dark eyes in a similar fashion to the Ambassador and his wife. It would be easy get lost in those eyes. It would be if Margot were the type to lose control. Margot never loses control. She watches the crowd around the dance floor as more and more eyes turn her way.

‘Not enough yet’ she whispers. She slides her free hand along Felicity’s cheek, tipping her face up. Gently she lowers her own until their lips touch. The kiss is soft and sweet and Margot lets herself enjoy it for a second. This isn’t the first time they’ve kissed. Felicity is an amazing kisser. She feels a different kind of excitement. She slowly opens her eyes. This is work. There will be time for play later.

A quick glance at the crowd and she knows now is the time. Everyone is watching her and Felicity, fascinated by the unusual display. She slowly lets Felicity out of her arms, spinning her toward the other happy couple. As their arms extend, Felicity reaches for the Ambassador’s wife and gently slips the bracelet off of her wrist. She pulls Felicity back in, brushing their bodies together before throwing her out in the other direction. Felicity lets go of her hand and runs straight into Ben who deftly catches her. With her hands on his chest, Felicity slides the bracelet into Ben’s shirt pocket. Margot reaches for her and she returns for another kiss while Ben makes his way through the crowd and out the door.  
The song ends and the two women leave the floor, still staring deeply into each other’s eyes. By the time any one realizes the priceless bracelet is missing, they are long gone.

 

“Shall we celebrate?” Margot asks as she and Felicity arrive back in her hotel room. She goes to the bar and takes out a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses. She hands one to Felicity and fills it before touching her glass to its rim and drinking.

Felicity smiles. “What did you have in mind?”

Margot shrugs with a smile. “I don’t know. Maybe we can finish what we started earlier?”

Felicity takes a sip of her drink with a smile. “What about Ben?”

“What about him?”

“Won’t he want to celebrate with us?”

Margot gives her a wicked smile. “Is that what you want?”

“No I don’t think so” Felicity tells her. “He isn’t my type.”

“And what is your type?” Margot asks, fully enjoying the game.

Felicity pretends to think before she speaks. “Well, for starters, I like women. I like tall, strong women.” She stands and takes a step toward Margot. She takes the glass from Margot's hand. As she pulls her to her feet, she whispers, “I like women who like to be in charge, who know what they want. What do you want Margot?"

Margot feels her face flush as a wave of desire washes over her. “I want you. I want you naked and on my bed. I want to put my hands on you. I want to taste you.” She leans very close to Felicity and whispers in her ear. “I want to fuck you until you beg me to stop.”

Felicity takes a deep breath and presses her mouth to Margot's. She forces Margot's lips apart and kisses her ferociously. Margot pushes back against her and they begin tearing at each other’s clothes.

“Jesus” Margot moans as Felicity’s nails rake down her bare back.

They don’t make it to the bedroom. Margot falls back onto the sofa and pulls Felicity down onto her. Felicity hands grab at her breasts, pulling at her nipples until she begins to quiver. She has her fingers tangled in Felicity’s hair as she pushes her farther down.  
Without hesitation, Felicity pries Margot's legs apart and dives in.

“Oh my god” Margot gasps as Felicity attacks her with her fingers and her tongue. Margot tries to be still but finds herself moving in time, pushing her hips up hard as Felicity holds her down. Just as she’s about to come, Felicity bites down and Margot screams, pleasure and pain mixing until she can’t feel anything at all.

Margot pulls Felicity back up and kisses her, only letting her go to catch her breath.

“Is that what you had in mind?” Felicity asks with a smile.

Margot smiles back. “It will do.”

She slides out from under Felicity and pulls the smaller woman to her feet. After refilling their wine glasses, Margot takes her hand and leads her to the bed room. In the bed, she wraps her arms tight around Felicity and slowly kisses her while her hands gently move over Felicity’s delicious chocolate skin. She softly strokes her while she moves her kisses down her neck and along her collar bone.

The quicker Felicity’s breath comes, the slower she moves, just barely touching her until Felicity begins to claw at her. With a laugh and another searing kiss, she finally lets the other woman have what she wants.

Felicity starts to move away and Margot pulls her back in to her side. “Stay a while?” she asks.

Felicity rests her hand on Margot's breastbone. “I shouldn’t. I should go. You don’t want Ben to find us?”

Margot laughs. “Don’t worry about Ben. He does what I tell him.”

“I thought you were a team?” Felicity asks.

“We are. A very good team. And speaking of good…you were very good tonight too. Ever thought of breaking away from the Company? We could make an excellent team too.”

Felicity laughs. “I’ll think about it. But I’m not sure your brother would approve.”

Margot scowls. “Screw my brother. Can he do this?” She drops her wine glass and smothers Felicity with a kiss.

As her hands move down Felicity’s body, she hears Felicity whisper, “no comment.”


End file.
